


Memories

by falsteloj



Category: Tracy Beaker - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge written for the prompt 'memories'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Sometimes Rio worries he is beginning to forget what she looks like. The smell of Bouncer’s cooking and the sound of Tracy’s yelling replacing her voice and her perfume.

Roxy tells him not to be so stupid, that they never needed her anyway. Chantal isn’t able to understand. She had got to have their mum all to herself.

Mike finds him staring glumly through the window, the sound of rain water pattering heavily against the glass. He gives Rio a smile and wraps a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Sometimes, Rio thinks, his new memories don’t seem quite so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
